Getting arranged
by the daily whatever
Summary: The Sohma family is a royal family and Yuki needs a bride, Kyo is arranged to marry Tohru, a girl he's nver met, Hatori and Mayuko are in an arranged marriage and hate each other. Yuki breaks the rules and attens high school but bumps into a girl named Machi, he didn't intend to love her. YukixMachi, KyoxTorhu, HatorixMayuko, ShigurexAkito, SakixKazuma, ArisaxKureno etc. R&R please
1. Chapter 1: School and marrige

"Yuki are you sure it's a good idea to keep going to high school, you know with your reputation?" Kyo said and Yuki headed for the door.

"Yes,"

"Yuki, don't do it."

"Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I can't live the life like every other sixteen year old out there?"

"Because we're not like every other sixteen year olds out there are we, unfortunately, we're royal."

"Why don't you come too?"

"Because I'm older and apparently I have to have a bride, at seventeen."

"Did they find someone?" Yuki said shocked.

"No, hell it's not like they will."

"Now you've gone and jinxed it."

"Wait what?" Kyo said as they headed for the castle doors.

"I gotta' go to school." Yuki said but they saw Hatori walk down the hall way and he looked mad.

"What's wrong with you newlywed?" Kyo said.

"Don't call me that, I didn't want to marry."

"Trouble in paradise."

"Whatever you want to call I, it's just trouble, well she is anyway."

At that moment Mayuko walked down the stairs and walked right past the three men.

"Did you do something this time?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know?" Hatori said and walked away.

"God since they got married they have been miserable."

"Well they were arranged and they are nothing alike and very unhappy all the time when there alone together, so yeah. I think there having trouble." Yuki said. "Hey, do you think that's what it will be like when you marry do you?"

Kyo froze and frowned at Yuki, "Just go to school." He said and Yuki walked out the door.

"Just be careful, all the girls there will want to marry you themselves." Yuki just laughed and left for school.

Well this a little different to what I usually write but I hope you like anyway, R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Tohru

**Okay I have a very good excuse for not writing for such a long time, I have had no internet for three months or so. It was a nightmare, but I'm back! I swear I think that's my catch phrase, lol. But I'm ready to start writing again, right on with the story…**

As Yuki walked down the school hallway for the first time he had to admit he was nervous to be there. He didn't know where he was, what he was doing, who the people were. For his whole life it had been about security and being safe and for the first time in his life, he didn't feel safe. He walked down what seemed like a 50 mile hallway to two very large doors which he pushed open to see the cafeteria.

When he walked in it was already lunch time and he had, had a few eyes staring at him. Some people were whispering about him too. He guessed the boys didn't like him because the girls were smiling at him. But Yuki didn't care, he was just happy that he was finally out of that house of his. He needed his freedom. Yuki walked to get his food but when he turned around from the food line it hit him that he wouldn't have anywhere to sit because all of the tables were full of cliques. That's what he gets for coming in the middle of the year.

He was stuck, and getting really red and hot because he saw that everyone was looking at him and slightly laughing at him because he didn't have anywhere to sit. He had heard of those dreams where you're naked in high school and everyone is looking at you, he just didn't expect that he would have that feeling on his first day, of course he wasn't naked but the feeling of all eyes on you was defiantly there. Yuki was about to leave the cafeteria until and thin, lanky arm went around his shoulder and dragged him to a table.

"Hey I've been looking for you everywhere." The boy said. Yuki turned his head to see a boy, his age, slightly shorter than him, pretty thin like those boy in gym class who get picked last because they have no muscle but turn out to be really fast and strong. He wore large black frame glasses and a scruffy shirt and jeans with the most messed up trainers you had ever seen, destroyed would be a better word for them.

"Um… Who are you?" Yuki whispered to the boy who still had his arm around his shoulders.

"Just pretend like you know me, everyone in here thinks you're a joke cuz you have no friends. So I'm saving you ass here."

"Oh, okay." They walked to a table semi in the middle of the room. By the time Yuki had sat down everyone wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Thank you for that, I'm Yuki."

"Oh it's fine, I'm Jake and I did that mainly because I like meeting the fresh meat."

"Fresh meat?"

"It means new people here at school. Everyone was curious to know where you were because you were supposed to be here at the beginning of the year like everyone else. Why know half way through the year?"

"My parents,"

"Oh, okay, I get it. My parents are pretty overbearing too sometimes."

"Oh, okay."

"Okay Yuki, stop saying that."

"Oh, okay."

XXX

Back at the Sohma residence Kyo was in his our new meeting with someone. Kyo sat in the living room with Kazuma and Akito on a sofa and across from them on another sofa sat an old man, a woman and a young woman around Kyos age.

"So do you agree?" Akito said to the three people across from them.

"Yes we do." The woman said happily, "So is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"No, I'm sure you'll be happy living here Miss Honda, as well as marrying Kyo here." Akito said with a small smile.

"Please, you can call me Tohru."

Tohru did nothing just looked at the ground until the woman next to her gave her a nudge with her elbow and her head shot straight up.

"Right, so we'll be off then." The woman said and she stood up with the old man and walked away with Tohru following her out the room.

"Aunty, wait." Tohru said as they headed for the front door.

"What is it Tohru? Please don't tell me you're backing out of this now. You've known for weeks that you'll be marrying that boy."

"Yes I do know but do I really have to live here to."

"Of course you do, how else are you to get to know him? Outside, where everyone can take your photo and you'll be all over the news-stands?"

"…. No, I guess not. Goodbye then."

"Goodbye Tohru, I'll see you at the wedding." She said.

"Bye grandfather." Tohru said and he gave her a hug.

"Goodbye Tohru." He said smiling and she smiled back, but her smile faded as they left the house and she was alone.

Back in the living room Kyo was feeling pretty much the same way.

"Are you okay?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah fine, great, never been better, just found out that I'll be married at seventeen years old but no I'm fine."

"Kyo, don't. You know that you have to do this. It has been a tradition for our family to be in arranged marriages for centuries. I did it, Akito did it, and Hatori did it and now you."

"But Hatori and Mayuko hate each other."

"Yeah well they have problems. But we know for a fact that this girl is very, very nice and you'll soon grow to love her. I promise."

"Okay, fine."

"Kyo go show her to her room." Akito said and Kyo got up and walked out the room to see Tohru standing in the hallway looking around but jumped when she saw Kyo.

"Hi," She said quietly.

"Hi, do you want me to show you to your room?"

"Yeah sure, I feel a little weird about us sharing a room."

"What? Oh no were not sharing a room. You have your own; they wouldn't let us do that."

"Right of course. That was stupid of me to say, or even think that."

"No you're not stupid; I thought it to at first."

They walked in silence to her room. The room was sweet and the same size as all the other rooms, warm colours on the wall and on the bed and floor, sets of draws around the walls and a desk. A large window with tick large curtains open with a thin white see through curtain as the back layer closed. Tohru liked the room; it looked like her old room but bigger. She was very happy to see her things were set out to, it comforted her to know that her photos and memories and clothes were around her.

"Oh this room is really nice." She said smiling as she walked across the room, Kyo smiled at her and she smiled back.

"This is a little awkward isn't it?" Kyo said.

"Yeah, a little, mostly because we'll have to share a room soon." Tohru said but then clamped a hand over her month once done saying it and turned around to see that Kyo had gone red.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me. When I get nervous I say the most inappropriate things." Tohru said.

Kyo was silent for a moment but burst out laughing in the end and she did to. What they didn't know was that Kazuma was outside the smiling to their conversation.

TBC….

**Okay well I hope you like it and you have no idea how nice it feels to be writing again. The next chapter will have more Hatori and Mayuko and Yuki and Machi. Yay. But now I have to finish writing for my other stories. Writing again soon, love you all and thank you for being so patient with me. **


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Machi

Yuki walked around school for weeks now and hat feel of home hadn't kicked in yet. Yes he knew that, that feeling of home wouldn't kick in right away but sometimes you need that security in you. He had Science next; he didn't want to be a scientist so why did he have to take the subject? He wanted to be a writer. All he needed though was inspiration, he knew it, the teacher knew it and he was pretty sure everyone else knew it. Everyone at the school knew Yuki as three things, 1, he was good looking, 2, he was a nice guy, and 3 he needed something more. They all knew his back ground. He was a price looking for a wife, he had a nice family and some of the males and females were looking for suitors.

Many of the girls were determined to date him, if not sleep with him. Manabe wasn't shy about letting him know it either which left him with a red face and shy exterior along with a laughing Manabe by his side. Yuki walked alone to science class with thoughts going through his head, 'What if I don't get to choose my own wife,' 'What if I never find the 'something' that I need,' he was so lost in his thought he didn't bother to think about the people around him. He turned a corner and BAM! HE slammed right into a girl on his way around the corner.

"Ow, watch it!" The girl said as she was hurled over on the floor and began to pick up her books off the floor.

"I'm sorry, I was day dreaming." Yuki said as he picked up his books.

"Well next time, watch it." She said and they both got up and looked at each other. She was annoyed but Yuki was enchanted by her. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever met and seen in his life. She had brown straight hair with a swift fringe that was turning to its side as it had grown out slightly. She was shorter than her but not by that much, she was sweet, pretty and, in a word, perfect. He smiled at her and she just had a natural look on her face.

"What?" She asked referring to the fact he was staring a smiling at her.

"Nothing, I'm sorry and I'm Yuki."

"Oh… I'm Machi. Bye." With that she turned around and headed away from him but he followed.

"Wait, what lesson do you have now." Yuki asked.

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"Science,"

"Funny, so do I."

And just like that Yuki found the 'something' he needed to find.

XXX

Later that night everyone was happy, Kyo had just had hours and hours of conversation with Tohru. Shigure and Akito were cuddling up; Haru had just met his beautiful suitor Rin and loved her instantly along with her slight American accent. All but Mayuko and Hatori were happy, Hatori wasn't home yet and Mayuko didn't know why. He came home eventually and Mayuko was in the dimly lit room reading in bed, it was 11:00pm and Hatori had only just come home, or just came to see her all day.

"Where have you been?" Mayuko asked.

"I was out." Hatori responded harshly.

"I know, where, with whom, what were you doing."

"Since when do I have to tell this sort thing?"

"Since I'm your wife,"

"For a month,"

"A month, a month of pure and utter hell!" Mayuko yelled. "Why don't you love me yet?"

"Because there's nothing for me to love," With that he walked away into the bathroom and Mayuko began to cry.

TBC…

**Don't worry Hatori has a reason for being so mean. And I'll get more into it letter, lots of surprises in store for you all. R&R please. **


End file.
